


Home Run

by absolutegoblin



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Baseball, Fluff, M/M, Moreid, au where nothing bad ever happens to reid bc i love him, cute fluffy shit, nothing bad has ever happened nor ever will happen to him, s8 e6, smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 13:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absolutegoblin/pseuds/absolutegoblin
Summary: This is literally just a rewrite of S8 E6 where instead of just hugging and being all platonic cute, they do other stuff and are romantic cute! bc it's what Reid deserves





	Home Run

The shrill sound of force against metal rang through the air. The baseball soon followed, but Dr. Spencer Reid’s attention was anywhere but on that.

“Okay! You see my hips?” Morgan asked, swaying his hips slightly back and forth. “See my hips?”

Reid nodded, silently gulping.

Morgan paid that no mind, returning his attentions to his own movements. He held his metal baseball bat into the air, mimicking the motion of swinging at a ball. “You just swing right through, nice and easy.” Turning his head, he locked eyes with Reid. “Alright, come on. You give it a try.”

Reid took a few steps closer, trying to keep his eyes from wandering. “It was just a ride to the airport. This wasn’t exactly what I had in mind when I said I owed you one.”

“Hey, you act like this is torture.”

Reid stopped right before him, staring at his jaw, his forehead, anywhere but his eyes.

Morgan smiled softly, stealing his attention. “You know, there are people who think this is fun.”

If he were any younger, Reid might have rolled his eyes. “Believe it or not, most of my childhood sports memories aren’t altogether pleasant.”

“Reid, it’s just one game. We need a body.” Morgan paused. “You might not even have to play.”

Reid flashed a sarcastic smile. “Perfect! Can we go now?”

“Reid!” Morgan let out an indignant huff. “Just… just humor me? Take the bat up there and give it a try.”

Without thinking, Morgan placed his hand onto Reid’s back as he handed him the bat, just a few soft pats. Reid felt as if his body was on fire.

“Go on, get up there.” Morgan said, a small smile gracing his lips. “You’re gonna like this, kid. I promise. See it and hit it. Just relax.”

Reid took a deep breath as he got into position, desperately wishing Morgan wouldn’t call him kid. His cheeks were burning.

“Here we go.”

The machine launched a ball, and, as expected for a man of his experience, Reid missed. And quite spectacularly, might I add.

Reid instinctively shot his gaze towards Morgan, who just smiled back to him. “Okay, okay, first try.” He said, shifting his weight onto his other leg. “Keep your eye on the ball.”

“Gravity plus drag coefficient plus magnus-” Reid cut off his own muttering to himself, beginning to shout directly to Morgan. “I see what you’re saying! If I can adjust the velocity of my swing-”

Morgan took a step forward. “No, what I’m saying is get out of your head. Just _feel _it.”

Reid glanced down Morgan, unable to take his eyes away. “Just feel it.”

“Don’t think, just feel.”

Reid returned to a ready position, the bat high in the air. “Just feel. Don’t think, just feel.”

Morgan laughed. “Alright, here it comes.”

Unsurprisingly, Reid missed yet again.

“Reid, that’s not feeling it.”

Reid let the bat hit the ground. “I’m feeling like an idiot.”

As if God herself knew she needed to intervene, Morgan’s phone began to ring.

With a click, Morgan shoved his phone back into his pocket. “Well, today’s your lucky day, pretty boy. We just got a case.”

Reid’s shoulders slumped in relief. “Yes, thank God.”

Morgan’s words echoed in his mind as they walked to the car.

Despite everything about his personality telling him not to, Dr. Spencer Reid still showed up to the game. Sure, he was still wearing his button up shirt and nice pants from work, but he walked down to the field with the intention of playing nonetheless.

The second he caught sight up him, Morgan jogged over with a foolish grin on his face. “Oh, get outta here.”

Reid smiled, giving him a little two-finger waved. “Hey.”

Morgan’s smile grew. “Hey, pretty boy, you made it. I like that.” He glanced down to Reid’s hands, which currently rested in his pant pockets. “You bring a glove?”

Reid laughed. “Glove? I don’t even own shorts.”

“Okay, don’t even worry about it. I got an extra one.”

Reid took the glove reluctantly.

“Dyson’s wife had her baby last night. So today is your day to play second base.”

Reid froze. “Wait, what?”

Morgan nodded, grinning. “Uh-huh.”

“I-I can’t play second base!” Reid stuttered, stumbling over his own tongue.

Morgan placed a reassuring hand on Reid’s shoulder. “Oh, yes you can. You’re gonna. No such thing as can’t, kid.”

As Reid froze to process his new role in this game, the entire team decided to roll up.

JJ grinned, raising her arms up. “Go team!”

Reid turned his head to greet them, surprise filling his eyes. “What are you guys doing here?”

JJ laughed. “Oh, weren’t gonna miss this for the world.”

Morgan grinned his most famous shit-eating grin. “Great day for it.”

Reid’s eyebrows scrunched together. “Awesome.”

After directing her son to go sit down on the bleachers, JJ turned her attention back to Morgan. “So, the Secret Service, huh?”

Morgan rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. We haven’t beat these chumps in 5 years.”

“They’ve got nothing to do but practice.” Rossi piped in.

Garcia ruffled Reid’s hair before putting a matching baseball cap on his head. “And party.”

Morgan slowly looked Reid up and down, smiling to himself. “Ah, there he is. Let’s go, baby.”

Reid felt as if he might implode with Morgan’s seemingly casual use of the pet names, but he followed him onto the field regardless.

The score was 6 to 5, and the FBI was losing.

Unsurprisingly, Reid was not doing well. While Morgan carried the team by absolutely killing it every time he stepped up to bat, Reid continued weighing the team down, missing every single pitch he was given. “Strike 3!” Became his most heard phrase.

Reid stood awkwardly next to the fence, twirling his bat as he waited to be up to bat. His eyes couldn’t help but linger on Morgan’s figure, seemingly floating through the sport almost effortlessly. The ball would come to him, and he would find it with his bat as if it was nothing.

Morgan’s ball flew high into the air, but Reid’s attention stayed on Morgan. The way his shirt clung to his back, the way his pants accentuated his every curve, the way tiny droplets of sweat made their way down his dark skin.

Reid’s bat smacked him in the face, returning him to reality.

Behind him, the BAU was cheering his name, all calling out encouraging words. Across the field, Morgan was watching him from third base.

“You got this, Reid!” He called.

Reid’s heart raced as he stepped up to bat.

The ball flew through the air.

_Swing!_

“Strike one!”

“Don’t worry about it, Reid, you got this!” JJ shouted.

“You can do it!” Garcia chimed in.

Another ball flew through the air.

_Swing!_

“Strike two!”

Morgan leaned forward, an intensity in his eyes Reid had rarely seen before. “You got this, pretty boy, you can do this!”

Reid was struggling to breathe.

Turning to his teammates, the other team captain began to shout. “Hey, this guy can’t hit. Bring it in!”

Eyes widening, Morgan raised his hands up and gestured wildly to the ref. “Time-out! Time-out! Time-out!”

The second the ref blew his whistle, Morgan jogged over to Reid’s side, placing both of his hands gingerly onto his shoulders. Their eyes met, and Reid felt as if he just might melt. “Here you go, come on.” His voice was soft, but it had an unwavering quality to it. “Listen to me, pretty boy, look at me. It is the bottom of the ninth. There are two outs. And we are losing by one run. Okay? You are _the guy_, Reid.”

“No, I’m not.” Reid muttered.

“Yes, yes you are.” Morgan said, leaning his face just a little bit closer to Reid’s. “All you have to do is get it over their heads, and I will score, and then you run like hell.”

Reid began to ramble. “I’ve been doing the calculations. Force equals-”

Morgan shook his head. “Reid, Reid, stop. Stop. Get out of your head. All the physics in the world will not work unless you just let it flow.”

Reid looked down. “I don’t know if I can.”

“You remember all those unpleasant childhood sports memories?”

Reid met his eyes once again, nodding.

“Okay, right now, you can erase them, all of it for good.” Morgan shifted his hand ever so slightly, sending chills down Reid’s spine. “Stop thinking. Just feel it.”

A soft smile graced Reid’s lips. “Okay.”

Morgan matched his smile. “You got this. You got it? You got this. Let’s go.”

As he jogged back to his spot, the ref blew the whistle, and the clock continued. Cheers from the crowd surged in volume, but all Reid could hear were Morgan’s words. _You got this. You’re the guy. Get out of your head. Just feel it. You’re the guy. You’re the guy. _

All Reid could see was Morgan’s smile.

Across the field, Morgan began to smile. “C’mon, pretty boy!”

Reid took a breath.

The ball flew through the air.

Reid closed his eyes.

_You gotta believe it._

The shrill sound of force against metal rang through the air, and his eyes shot wildly open.

The crowd went wild.

Reid watched in bewilderment as the ball flew through the air, falling in the grass far behind any of the other team members. Had that really happened?

Blake’s screams snapped him back to reality. “Reid, _run_!”

Seeing Morgan run towards him, Reid got the hint, taking off running around the bases as fast as his little twig legs could take him.

Morgan reached home and grabbed Reid’s bat. “Yes, yes, c’mon pretty boy, you got this!”

With an intense, wide-eyed look, Reid met Morgan’s eyes, running to meet him at home base.

Across the field, the other team grabbed his ball.

“You got this!”

Reid dove for home base, sliding dramatically to the plate with arms outstretched.

His fingertips touched the plate.

The ball hit the cage.

“SAFE!”

“YES!” Morgan screamed, diving on top of Reid.

Reid couldn’t see him, but he could feel the heat of his breath as he spoke to him. “You did it baby boy, you did it!”

Morgan pulled him to his feet, his shirt balled up in Morgan’s fists.

His heart was racing.

He didn’t mean to, but he was staring at Morgan’s lips.

Throwing himself forward, Morgan crashed into him, their lips meeting in a wild passion. On a regular basis, Reid would have stopped himself from acting on this specific impulse, but his serotonin production was much higher than usual in this moment and he couldn’t seem to physically stop himself.

The BAU just watched in surprise.

A few moments later, they broke apart, panting. Smiling.

Reid was completely speechless.

Morgan smiled. “Good job, pretty boy.”

After a few moments of complete silence among the group, Garcia stood up, raising a hand to call their attention. “So, does this mean I can’t flirt with Morgan anymore?”

Morgan and Reid just laughed, resting their foreheads against one another.


End file.
